


You just don't realize (how much I love you)

by cornenemy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Minor Scorpia/Perfuma, Party, Post Season 5, Post Series, Princess Prom Pt. 2???, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's only there for like a second, catradora, it's canon y'all, post s5 finale, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornenemy/pseuds/cornenemy
Summary: Adora paused her movement as she noticed her stare. Slowly a sly grin appeared from her lips. “Stop that.”Catra shook her head. “Huh? Stop what?”“Looking at me like that. You know, all love stricken.”OrCatra and Adora go to a party in Salineas and are basically in love the entire time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	You just don't realize (how much I love you)

“Hey, Catra?” The short hair girl turned from where she was sat at the balcony window, peacefully basking in the warm light. At the sound of her name she shifts to see Adora at the door, looking at her questioningly. The blonde takes a few steps forward into the room, closing the door behind her.

 _Astonishing_ , Catra thought.

“Catra?” Adora asks once more, walking towards her. Catra couldn’t help but to enjoy the view as she made her way over. With the sunlight through the window enveloping most of the room, Adora looked like she was glowing. The blonde hair shining in the light, the way the sun’s rays warmed her cheeks. It seemed as though Adora floated across the space to her. Weight from years past almost lifted from her shoulders, leaving this cheerful woman in her presence.

Adora paused her movement as she noticed her stare. Slowly a sly grin appeared from her lips. “Stop that.”

Catra shook her head. “Huh? Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that. You know, all love stricken.”

Her eyes widened at the comment. She opened her mouth to refute the accusation but dropped her head for a moment before looking at her once more with a soft smile.

“But I am,” Catra praised through a soft giggle, tilting her head in innocence. Adora blushed hard after that. Weeks after their initial confession of love and Catra still seemed to be able to hold the power to reduce her to a nervous bashful girl. Adora continued the rest of the way over to her, passing by a napping Melog along the way. She turned to face her her so that she stood between the girl’s sat legs, slowly encircling her strong arms around her waist. She lay her head at her neck, giving it a short kiss below her ear, where her short hair’s length ended.

“Heh, guess I could say the same thing about myself.”

Catra moved her arms around her to reciprocate the hug. She rested her cheek against the other girl before shifting to peck at her cheek. “That’s for sure.”

Adora lifted her head to look at her, like, really look at her. She scanned the sharpers of her jaw and the rise of her cheekbones. The freckles that scattered her face and her nose that could not have possibly been more cute. She saw past her eyelashes to the vibrant yellow and cyan color filling her eyes, the most beautiful combination of colors she believes to have ever seen. She swept a hand across the hair that fell over her forehead before looking down at her lips, soft and plump.

How many times had she seen that smile and thought it the most beautiful commodity to ever grace her in the Horde? How many times had she wished to be close like this growing up? How many times had she wished to clash lips with his person she loved without the repercussions of getting punished?

_Well, it didn’t matter now._

In a quick haste she kissed her lips and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of those lips against her own. It didn’t take long for Catra to follow in a similar pace, just as eagerly reciprocating. They tilted their heads to the side to deepen the kiss, sharing the passionate warmth that spread throughout their bodies. They detached for a quick second to get some air before pecking each other once more, laying their foreheads together.

“S-Sorry, I am just so deeply in love with you,” Adora confessed bashfully in a whisper, eyes still closed and unable to look up.

In a similar fashion, Catra replied in her soothing sultry voice. “Yeah, well that makes two of us.”

They stayed there, close and encircled in each other, before Adora remembered why she came here.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Catra looked up, expectantly waiting for what she has to say.

“So I was just talking with Glimmer and she said something’s going down over in Salineas tomorrow night.”

Catra’s ears perked up in alert. “What, like an attack or something?”

At that Adora’s eyes widened. “What?! No, no! Nothing like that,” she nervously giggled. “Sorry if I made it sound like that.”

“Oh, ok. What is it then?” Catra straightened up, pulling away from her but still staying close enough. She took her hands and held them in her lap.

“Well you see Mermista is having this thing, like a party? I just wanted to know if you wanted to go.” Adora asked nervously.

“A party? For what?”

“I don’t really know. I think it might have something the end of the war or anniversary- Anyway! The other thing I came here to ask is that if you did want to go is if…youdbemydate,” Adora mumbled at the end of her question.

“What?”

The blonde huffed, looking away and avoiding her gaze. “I was wondering if you would want to come with me and be my date…?”

Adora braved a glance to see her expression. When she did look she saw Catra’s mouth set in a surprised pout, eyes wide and thoughtful. After a few moments Catra’s resolve finally went away before letting out a laugh, the one that leaves her squealing with joy and eyes shut closed. Adora looks at her confused, wondering why she was laughing.

After another few seconds pass and Catra opens her eyes once more, wiping away a small tear that appeared at the corner of her eyes before squeezing Adora’s hands. “Of course, you dummy!”

Happy with the response Adora goes into fully hug her, head laying against her chest as she laughs, embarrassed by her own previous hesitation. Catra goes to squeeze her tighter, squishing her cheek top her golden hair. “I’ll be your date every time. Forever and always.”

Adora doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the sound of cheerfulness laced in Catra’s tone or the lightness that stays present in her heart. But she’ll always lay there and enjoy the mutual love that is ever present between the two.

“Promise?”

Catra lets out a small giggle. “Promise.”

———

The next day Adora entered her room, just coming from a light training session with Scorpia that went a little further into the afternoon than she expected. The blonde started making a move to getting out of her dirty sweaty clothes, just getting her shirt over her head when she suddenly felt herself being tackled to the floor. Grunting she looked up, seeing it was only Catra’s new closest companion, Melog. The creature went to lick her cheek enthusiastically, allowing a deep belly laugh to escape Adora.

“Melog, you surprised me! How have you been doing, cutie?” She giggled then turned her head to where she sensed someone else at her door. There she saw Catra, still as a rock staring at her with apprehensive wide eyes.

“Oh, hey Catra. What’s up? Where have you been?” She gently nudged Melog to the side, leaning forward to get up and make her way over to her girlfriend.

 _Ha, girlfriend. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to that._ She leans her head to the side to give a quick kiss to her cheek, grabbing her arms and smiling up at her. The other girl continues to look at her with wide eyes, giving the occasional glance down towards the rest of her exposed front.

“I- uh,” Catra coughs, avoiding her gaze. “Sorry, I just…”

Adora looks down then back up to Catra before realizing what was up. “Oh! Sorry! You caught me at a bad time I guess,” Adora says bashfully. She moves to grab her shirt before Catra tugs at her wrist, pulling her in closer and into a hug. She leans her head against the strong shoulder.

“Stars, I have the hottest girlfriend in the entire universe.” If Adora hadn’t been as close as she was she would have missed it, but she clearly understood the mumble of words. Adora looked to her with a deep blush coating just about all of her.

“ _Catra_ ,” she drags her name in a playful tone. “Stop that. You’re making me blush.”

Catra retracts her head to look at her exasperatingly. “Says you! Coming in here with your warrior goddess body and hugging me and stuff…”

Suddenly Catra is silenced with a kiss to her lips. It lasted only a few good seconds but it still managed to subdue the girl into a mushy puddle. Catra let out a short purr, looking to the other girl with half lidded eyes filled with adoration. Adora returned the look, smiling peacefully as if this is where she was meant to be, in Catra’s embrace.

After short moment Adora speaks up. “So, where were you just now?”

“I was just out taking a walk near the forest…with Bow.” She gracefully makes her way past Adora and to her drawer near the bed.

After the first few initial nights at the castle Catra made it a habit of always sneaking into Adora’s room and falling asleep together. They spent so much time together that after a while they figured they should just share the room, more than enough space for the two.

“Oh yeah? You guys been getting to know each other a little more?” Adora says, continuing getting undressed and gathering her shower things.

Catra opens the drawer. “Yeah, something like that. We’ve kind of just been talking about stuff. Sharing stories here and there. He’s kind of nice to talk to.”

“Yeah, Bow’s a good friend like that. I’m glad you’re finding someone to talk to other than me…or Melog.” From where they were sat Melog popped up their head, sounding off a soft mewl.

“Hey, Melog is a great conversationalist. You just don’t know that because I’m the only one that can understand them!” Catra reaches in and grabs something before closing the drawer, then turning towards her girlfriend.

“Ah, geez! Adora! Why? Why is it every time I look you have less clothes on?!” Now she’s blushing harder than ever, crossing her arms in a huff while looking the other way.

“Sorry! I’m just getting ready for the party tonight. Just got back from training so I was gonna go wash up.”

Catra looks at her. “Oh, yeah. That’s tonight.” Her tail starts to flick from side to side. “What are you wearing? You said its sorta fancy, right?”

“Yeah…I think I’m just gonna go with the dress I wore to princess prom. It's kind of the only thing I got and it’s out of the way of having to buy a new dress.”

“Oh, that dress?” She tilts her head in question.

“Why do you ask? Do you think it looks bad?” Adora suddenly looks panicked.

“No, no! I think it’s perfect, actually!” Catra tries to reassure. It seems to work as Adora’s shoulders relax.

“What will you be wearing?” Catra thought about it for a second, not really knowing the answer.

“I guess I could wear the same thing? My princess prom outfit, I mean. I don’t really have much either and it fits the occasion, I guess.” Adora smiles at that, looking like a lovable dork standing there in only her underwear.

“Well, I should be done in a few if you wanted to use the bathroom.”

“Actually,” Catra starts. “I was going to go over to see Perfuma for a bit.” She holds up what she had been holding in her hands—a journal. “We’ve been taking the time to help me with, uh…feelings stuff? She says I should write stuff down and, uh, yeah. We’ve just been doing that for a while now.”

Adora blinked as she took in what she just said. Then she smiles. “Catra…” She makes her way towards her once more before giving her a hug. Catra immediately relaxes into it, always welcoming the warmth Adora brought.

“Yeah, yeah. It's whatever. Just some stupid-”

“Hey, it’s not stupid. I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it's really nice what you and Perfuma are doing.” She goes in to kiss her cheek then peck her lips. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll finish getting ready here then you can get ready once you’re finished.”

“Ok.” Adora leaves to go in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Catra smiles to herself. She could never get over the overwhelming support and love Adora gave her. With a light skip in her step she exits the room, Melog trailing along behind her.

———

Catra returns to the room about an hour later, Melog in tow. Not willing to admit to anyone but her little feelings talk with the flower princess actually made her feel a lot lighter. They were actually making some progress doing her best to be more vulnerable with others and how to healthily deal with her emotions.

After stepping into the room she sees Adora sitting at her little vanity, applying light makeup and finishing up the final touches to her hair.

On a daily basis Catra thinks that Adora is the most beautiful being to ever grace this earth but at this moment she is at loss for words.

_Hot damn._

“You look…” Catra strolls over to her side looking at her through the mirror. “Wow, just wow. I’m speechless, really.”

“Oh stop it, you smooth talker,” Adora playfully shoves back. “It’s not much but I’m glad it has the desired affect.”

Catra hums in amusement. She runs a hand up and down Adora’s arm, appreciating the toned muscle there. She smiles at her once more before making her move over to the bathroom, getting her stuff. “Well, I’m gonna start getting ready. Looks like you’re almost done here.”

“Yup, just one final-”

“Adora!” In a sudden burst of sparkles, Glimmer appears. Adora yelps in surprise, accidentally falling off the small stool she was previously sat on.

“Oh, Adora! I’m sorry, I just really need you for a moment!” Glimmer rushes out in a hurried tone.

“Oh, ok! Just- wait!” Before she could get the rest of her sentence out Glimmer already has a hand clasped on her shoulder and in a poof they were out. Catra stood there blinking at what just happened. Then she turned into the bathroom and began getting ready.

———

Soon enough Catra was standing in front of the full length mirror as she was just finishing the last of the buttons of her dress shirt when the door to the bedroom opened.

“Sorry, Catra. Apparently Glimmer just needed my opinion on what to wear-” Adora suddenly stops talking and Catra turns her head over her shoulder to see why.

“On what to wear?” She receives no answer, only a look on her girlfriend’s face that she just can’t quite read. “Adora?”

“I…” Adora chokes out. She continued to look her up and down, admiring the view. Catra was about finished getting ready, in her slim dress pants and form fitting dress shirt. To Adora she was absolutely…

“You’re butt’s cute.”

After a beat Adora’s eyes widened, realizing what she had just said.

“What?!” Catra fully turns around, almost nervously hiding her behind away from Adora’s wandering eyes.

“I-I mean! Shoot, that’s not how I wanted that to come out!” Adora looks down with a deep blush painted across her face. Catra continues to stand there, shocked before easing in a soft smile, enjoying the way her girlfriend continues to avoid to look her in the eye.

Catra walks forward and lays both hands on each of her forearms. “It’s ok. I think it's still kinda cute how flustered you get.”

Adora snickers, “Says you.” Catra remembers the encounter from earlier, telling herself that they were even now. She leans her head towards Adora’s, leaving a soft kiss on her nose, then continuing to just stay there. She hears Adora take a deep breath.

“What I meant to say was: Wow. You look great, really.” Catra smirks at the comment.

“Thanks. Now we can both be the hottest couple at this party.” They both laugh at that.

Catra turns away to continue getting ready, grabbing her coat then going over towards to sink to see what she should do with her hair.

“I think you should slick it back a bit. See that nice forehead of yours there.”

“Please, I think you have enough forehead for the both of us.”

“Hey!” They continue joking as they collaborate on what to do with her wild locks. It’s been a few weeks since the initial first cut but slowly it has grown back some length. She made sure to trim just a bit so it wouldn’t look too crazy and after a bit of styling Catra had a nice sleek look, ready to impress.

Adora looked at her through the mirror, admiring the way it playfully swept to the side in such a handsome manner. She smiled down at Catra.

“You look great, baby.” Catra purred a little at that, blushing again for what seemed the millionth time but not really caring anymore.

“Well then, let’s get on with it.”

They walk out of the room and to the front gates where everyone agreed to meet. There they were joined by Bow and Glimmer, who was going to be the one to transport them to Salineas, as well as Scorpia and Perfuma who were already at the castle for the time being and decided to hitch a ride with them.

Catra speaks up. “Wow, Sparkles you clean up nice.”

“Says you, Horde scum.” They tease at each other but each give a genuine smile. Catra turns to Scorpia.

“Scorpia,” she clears her throat. “Looking good…as always.”

“Aw, gee, Wildcat. You look great, too!” She offers a quick hug, Catra slowly getting used to the affectionate gesture and more often than not enjoying them.

Catra walks over to stand by Adora who was talking to Bow. She looks the boy up and down, taking in his pristine suit. She looks to his neatly tied bow then to her own undone one.

“Uh, Bow?” He turns from where he was with Adora before asking her what’s up.

“I just- I noticed you tied your bowtie and I was wondering if you could help me with mine?”

“Of course I can! Here, let me just…” He goes in and grabs the piece of material that hung around her neck. He wrapped it and tugged it here and there and in no time had a neat bow against Catra’s collar.

“There, now you look perfect!” He finishes as he lays his hands atop Catra’s shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze. She looks to Adora who is staring from the side, giving a gentle smile.

“Alright, everyone settled?” Glimmer asks the group. When they confirm that they’re ready Glimmer starts up her spell and in a flash they were gone.

———

The gang gets there and the party goes off without a hitch. There were many people there, some were Mermista’s friends, some were Seahawk’s, and a good chunk of them were people they met along the way through the Alliance. Night had fallen by the time they got there and the space they had made for the event sat right by the water on a cliffside where hanging lights shined beautifully against the crashing waves. Tables were set up, food had been brought out, there was a dance floor in the middle of the whole setup, and almost everyone had a glass of something to drink. Everyone seemed to already be in high spirits.

They are greeted at the entrance by both Mermista and Seahawk, both already a bit buzzed but warm and welcoming nonetheless. As soon as they get to their table Bow and Glimmer are off to get a drink then hit the dance floor. Adora goes to get some food leaving Catra with the couple. They chat for a bit about Catra and the progress she’s making in working through her emotions and Scorpia comments on how she’s noticed the effort as well. Catra doesn’t have the heart to snark at them and continues on the conversation, talking about how much help the two of them have been.

Adora gets back and they continue to chat about Scorpia and Perfuma’s respective kingdoms and how they’re dealing. They talk for a while more, planning a possible double date in the near future when Adora asks Catra if she wanted to get a drink with her. Without hesitation she agrees.

“This party’s pretty lively. Although I haven’t been to very many they’re becoming my favorite thing to do, mostly because of the free food,” Adora says.

“Tell me about it. I still can’t believe there is a whole other food group that isn’t just grey or beige ration bars.” They both laugh. They go up to the table serving drinks and each get a glass of something strong and fruity smelling. They both take a tentative sip before downing the rest, enjoying the sweet taste.

“Another!” they both say together.

After about their fifth glass they stopped, only because Bow had been looking over at what they were doing and stood in front of them as they went to grab another. They gave pout but agreed to put a pause to it, taking the glasses of water Bow offered them.

The music starts to slow and Adora instantly drags Catra to the dance floor, slightly bumping into people as they make their way over. The two giggle as they reach an empty spot, curled in on each other as their rosy cheeks burn in the cool ocean air. Adora grabs at Catra’s waist, Catra following in wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck.

The two sway to the soft music, not really caring if it’s to the beat of the song just enjoying each other’s embrace.

Suddenly Adora drops, but a hand at her waist keeps her from falling. She looks up at the smug look on Catra’s face, smiling back at her.

“Did you just dip me?” Catra nods then leans forward to connect their lips. They stay there for a while in the same position, enjoying the soft sweet taste of their lips. It was almost reminiscent of a similar time not too long ago that brought them to this same position, only now there was no evil scheme behind it. They pull back and stare into each other’s eyes, sparkling in the moonlight.

The two continue to dance for a while longer. Later they go back to join their friends at the table. They stop by to say hi to a few other guests they knew, even bumping into Spinerella and Netossa for a few moments to say hello. They all chat for a bit more before all of them decide to hit the dance floor.

The group grab a few more drinks while they head to the floor, the energy of the crowd and of the music kept them dancing for what felt like hours. Soon they saw Mermista head to the front of the dance floor, Seahawk at her side, holding a mic, asking the DJ to lower to music for a moment. The crowd turns to her and give their attention as she starts to speak up.

“Hey everyone, I am so happy all of you could make it. I know we’re all having a lot of fun so I’ll try to make this quick. Many here were there a few weeks ago when the war finally ended. I wanted to gather all of us here to honor those who brought us that freedom and to bask in it the best way we here in Salineas could. We want you to enjoy yourself tonight in the presence of friends and to appreciate the time you have with them…”

“Another reason we gather here today is because I have an announcement.” She turns back to Seahawk to grab his hand, looking at each other with joyful eyes.

“In celebration of togetherness and love I am so happy to announce that my love and I are happily engaged!” The crowd erupt in a string of yells and cheers. The group look to each other in bewilderment, processing the crazy news of their friends’ engagement. Adora squeezes Catra’s hand happily, basking in the delightful news.

“Now without further ado please continue to eat, drink, dance, and have some fun!” She ends it by the dropping the mic then turning to Seahawk to dip him into a passionate kiss. The two were still clearly a bit tipsy but were wholeheartedly aware of their love for each other.

The party continues on into the late hours of the evening. Catra and Adora go back to get another drink, promising themselves that this would be the last before they were too far gone. Instead of heading back to the shared table they continue to walk along the edge of the party space where a cliffside stood that looked over crashing waves. They pass by a slow dancing Scorpia and Perfuma, commenting on just how cute those two were together. The two sit with their legs hanging over the edge, leaning against each other as they finish their drinks and put it to the side.

Catra grabs Adora’s hand and brings it to her lap, using one hand to cradle it and the other to trace the deep lines that marked Adora’s palm, giving feather light touches against the strong callouses formed there. Catra lets out a soft giggle.

“What?” Adora smiles back, leaning her head into her neck.

“Nothing it’s just…you’re unbelievable, you know that?” They both say nothing, staying silent before she continued. “I just am still in awe by you. By your strength, by your kindness, by your love. All things I still feel so underserving of.”

“Catra…” Adora starts but Catra shushes her.

“You had every right to leave me on that ship, every right to drop me off at the next closest planet. You had almost every right in never showing me such compassion the way you do. But because you are you, you did. And Adora…” She turns to look her in the eye, tearing up a bit as she goes to continue.

“I just want to say how sorry I am,” she says with a wavering voice. “I was never the best at showing you how I really felt and I hurt you so much along the way.”

Catra closes her eyes as she tries to keep her composure. A tear makes its way down the slope of her cheek. Adora goes to reach and wipe it off.

“I know we’ve talked through this about million times already but being on that dance floor with you, remembering the last time we were at an event like this- It just brought back some unhappy memories for a moment.”

Catra straightens up, wiping the rest of her tears before smiling and looking back at Adora. “But I just also want to say thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance time and time again, for showing me compassion and kindness. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the times I loved you but never showed it. Because I love you so _fucking_ much, Adora. Nothing in this universe is going to stop me from doing just that.”

Tears prickled at the corners of Adora’s eyes. She sat back and relished in this confidence and compassion that washed over her lover. She was so proud of the progress she was making in being a better version of herself, the one that loves and is kind to others.

Adora lunges into a hug, pulling her in as tight as inhumanely possible. “Catra! If I knew you were such a sap when drunk I would have done so sooner!”

They both laugh at the joke, keeping in the embrace as their sniffles start to dissipate. They continue enjoying the ocean view in comforting silence huddled close together. Adora gives a visible shiver, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

Catra sees this and without a second thought starts to shrug off her coat, gently placing it against Adora’s shoulders. Catra wraps her arm around her and continues where Adora left off in rubbing her hand against her arm in attempt to warm her up. Adora smiles at the gesture, leaning in close to her girlfriend.

They remain on the cliffside until the party ends, Glimmer calling them over so that they could head back to Brightmoon. Once they get back they each say their goodnights before heading back to their rooms.

Catra and Adora lazily walk hand in hand back to the room, too half buzzed, half asleep to not care about the fact that they were not walking straight at all. After a generous amount of time that should have probably only taken no more than five minutes, they enter the room. The two quickly and lazily get ready for bed, mostly just taking off their party clothes and staying in their underwear before climbing into bed, holding each other under the warm sheets. They give one last chaste kiss, saying a lazy goodnight then dozed off.

As the wind blew in from the window and the light of the stars reflected off the two bodies sharing the bed, the world could not have felt more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one and hopefully look forward to writing some more of these two dorks stupidly in love with each other. The S5 finale recked me but I couldn't imagine any other way to say goodbye to these wonderful characters that I hold dear to my heart.
> 
> Thanks Noelle and crew, for everything.


End file.
